Teddy Roosevelt (Civ6)
Combat Strength on their home . +1 to all s in a with a . Gain the with . |agenda-name = Big Stick Policy |agenda-description = Likes peaceful civilizations that have a city on his home continent. Dislikes civilizations starting wars on his continent. |religion = Protestantism |quote = Americanism means the virtues of courage, honor, justice, truth, sincerity, and resilience - the virtues that made America. }} Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt (27 October 1858 – 6 January 1919) was the 26th President of the United States. He leads the Americans in Civilization VI. Teddy wields a big stick on his continent, but if you leave him alone he will stay peaceful. Just don't try to outrace him to a Culture Victory. Intro And so it is upon your broad shoulders, Theodore Roosevelt, to charge forth and lead your people on their great adventure. Use your military might to give the peoples of your homeland the square deal they so desperately deserve. Surely you will raise America into the limelight and attract visitors from across the oceans just to see your lands. Bully for you, Mr. President. In-Game Roosevelt's unique agenda is called Big Stick Policy. He dislikes civilizations who start wars and bully city-states on his continent. His leader ability is called Roosevelt Corollary. His units receive a +5 Combat Strength bonus on the American home continent, and all tiles in a city with a National Park receive +1 Appeal. America under Roosevelt can also build the Rough Rider when Rifling is researched. Detailed Approach Early in the game, the only American advantage is +5 Combat Strength on their home continent. They will want to expand fast across their continent and move to gain the support of the nearby city-states. With double-strength government legacy bonuses, their choice of government is important, though Classical Republic and Democracy are the most helpful with America's preference: a Culture Victory. With their Film Studio, National Park bonus, and two post-Industrial unique units, they shine from the 20th century onwards. Rise and Fall Early in the game, the only American advantage is +5 Combat Strength on their home continent. They will want to expand fast across their continent and move to gain the support of the nearby city-states. With diplomatic policy slots turning into wildcard ones, their choice of government is important, though Classical Republic and Merchant Republic are the most helpful with America's preference: a Culture Victory. They should also consider building toward the National History Museum in their Government Plaza. With their Film Studio, National Park bonus, and two post-Industrial unique units, they shine from the 20th Century onwards. Lines Teddy Roosevelt is voiced by Richard Tatum. He speaks American English. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Thanks for keeping the peace on the continent. Bully for you! Agenda-based Disapproval: No man is above the law. It behooves you to remember that. Attacked: If I must choose between righteousness and peace, I choose righteousness. Declares War: I wanted to avoid this you know. But your idea of peace left me no choice. Defeated: Congratulations. Instead of the United States of America, your nation will go far. Greeting: Welcome to the United States of America. If you conduct yourself well, you can consider us friends. Unvoiced Delegation: It’s good to see you. My diplomatic delegation should be arriving soon with some fresh-baked apple pies. I’m sure you’ll give them a warm welcome. Denounced by Player: How dare you! Denounces Player: I cannot abide a ruler without dignity, and the world must be aware. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: You have earned my respect. Shall we declare our friendship? Player Accepts His Declaration of Friendship: You have my thanks. Invitation to Capital: I'd like to exchange information about our capitals: promote free trade between nations, and all that. Invitation to City: We have a city nearby. Would you like to visit? I could show you the stuffed bears that are now so popular. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Teddy Roosevelt's appearance in the final version of the game is different from his appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted him with bigger cheeks. * Teddy Roosevelt's diplomacy screen shows the entrance to and lawn in front of the White House. * Teddy Roosevelt's leader ability is named after his personal addition to the Monroe Doctrine, while his leader agenda references his foreign policy. * Teddy Roosevelt is seen wearing pince-nez glasses. Gallery File:Roosevelt Promotional Art (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Teddy Roosevelt File:Theodore Roosevelt loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Teddy Roosevelt on the loading screen File:Teddy Roosevelt Photo.jpg|A photograph of Teddy Roosevelt (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements ru:Теодор Рузвельт (Civ6) Category:American